The invention relates to a transport or conveying device for transporting articles between locations.
Transport devices of the type referred to here include accumulating roller chains. They have a flat transport element, on which a basic carrier provided with rollers is displaceable. An example of a flat transport element is a rail which, as seen in cross section, is, for example, of rectangular design and extends along the transport path for the transport device. The height of the rail is substantially larger than its thickness, whereby it is designated as a flat transport element. The basic carrier has a basic body provided with at least two rollers which surround the flat transport element at the two side edges running in the transport direction and are arranged such that the basic carrier can be moved forward along the transport element while being reliably held in a predetermined position. The basic carrier has at least one article carrier mounted on it which serves for keeping articles to be conveyed by means of the transport device secure.
It became apparent that, for transporting the basic carriers on the transport element, complicated drive devices are required, which in many instances impede the handling of the articles held by the article carriers.